Think Different
PsiCorps |side2 = China |side3 = Pacific Front |goal1 = Mind control the Chinese commander Secure technology from Kanegawa Industries Conceal the PsiCorps' involvement from China |goal2 = Destroy Pacific Front forces that choose to resist China |goal3 = Defend KI Complex from Chinese attack as possible |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander (mind controlled by PsiCorps Troopers) |commanders3 = Unknown Japanese commander |forces1 = * Infiltrators, Halftrack and Engineers * Most Chinese arsenal |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |forces3 = Most Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Negligible |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |music = Psychosis (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Think Different is the seventh Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "It's been a while Proselyte, and you have performed admirably. Things are not looking good for our comrades in Kremlin - while organized resistance in America has fallen apart, that hasn't stopped legions of American militia from tying down our soldiers. Only the St. Louis Beacon remains, and with their Comrade-Commander away on other tasks, others have decided it is time to attack, and we will lose that beacon too. It's sad too, that Comrade mirrors you in a way, and your achievements. Another Commander, a particular stubborn American one, not only was the one that freed New York City and Chicago, but just recently hit our Union's primary MIDAS production plant. Interestingly, the High Command did not made this news public to Soviet Commanders. Fortunately, I foresaw enough that I acquired two of them in time, and erased the memory of them off most people. They will be needed as we move onto the next phase, a gamble with China. The PRC entered the war, and is advancing into Europe with the Union, and along into Japan. While this is formidable, the rash PRC Command doubted the power of the ROC rebel armies still in the mainland, and they have launched their own gambit to topple Beijing. I helped our Chinese comrades by constructing a Beacon in their lands, and in return, they let us participate in an assault on a vital Kanegawa Industries facility. Their advanced tech will benefit us. When you arrive, take over the first wave's outpost they construct. Keep attacking - we need to get out before the second wave arrives, otherwise they will know we're just using them." Objective 1 & 2: Capture the Allied Tech Center & destroy PF forces. HINT - Destroying all buildings that are not defenses might make PF surrender. Events Lying in wait then take the Chinese forward base The Chinese commander sent some Qilin Tanks, Nuwa Cannons and an MCV to the battlefield, triggering a chain reaction by detonating one barrel and destroying a weakly guarded industrial base of the Japanese army. At this time, the Proselyte's team also emerged from the lurking valley and observed it in secret. He found that the Chinese commander's progress was a bit slow, and he was still busy with the remnants of the industrial base. Although MCV had already been launched, he waited for some time. When the Chinese troops left, he quickly let the whole team set off and occupied the Chinese base. Then, his advisor told him that that Chinese commander's mind had been seized. But if the second wave arrives, there would be trouble, so the Proselyte decided to hurry up. Before he captured the Barracks, he also wisely put an Infiltrator into the barracks and gained the infantry's initial veteran bonus. Capture the Tech Center The Proselyte only have more than an hour to work. He trained a lot of Attack Dogs and Flak Troopers to eliminate the incoming infantry and Zephyrs. Next, he allowed the infantry to advance toward the nearby mine zone, wiped out the defenders there, and allowed War Miner to start mining safely. He vigorously developed his economy and trained a large number of Pyros, and then let them and Flak Troopers move eastwards, and discovered an abandoned outpost after destroying the defenders there. When he saw this, he immediately trained Engineers to capture the Tech Base Expansion Post and Tech Oil Derricks. Next, he built the Atomheart and then assembled a number of Tesla Troopers, Kirov Airships and Eradicators to form an attack team with the infantry. He also used a Spy Plane to constantly investigate the battlefield, and then found a rather special base on the northwest side: there parked many of these Technical Trucks and some of the vehicles he had never seen before that were lack of power. It seemed that they were still in development. Shortly afterwards, the Proselyte launched an offensive: The entire infantry squad continued to advance, destroying enemy forces including Battle Tortoises carrying Siege Cadres along the way, and heading for the Pacific Front base. He also used his usual swindlers to allow the Kirov Airships to advance along the edge of the battlefield and attack the enemy’s key production buildings. A moment later, although Kirovs' sneak attack failed, the infantry team successfully broke through the enemy's defense line and destroyed the key buildings in their base and the vehicles called Future Tank X-0. The defenses of the enemy base was basically dismantled, and this large group of infantry began to be overbearing. The Japanese commander also gradually gave up the tenacious resistance. The time was ripe, the Proselyte sent an Engineer and took the opportunity to capture the Tech Center. Elimination of evidence Even if PsiCorps got what they needed, they would have to help China complete the remaining tasks, otherwise this action will leave doubts. However, under the influence of a large number of infantry, the Pacific Front base was eventually destroyed, and the Japanese commander eventually surrendered. After completing the mission, the Proselyte quietly left here. Aftermath Now that the Proselyte have everything the PsiCorps need, he released the Chinese commander leading the initial taskforce from the mind control and have him reported his success to the Chinese command, which results in the second army being diverted elsewhere, giving the Proselyte enough time to cover up his involvement in the attack. Later, Yuri gives a direction for the Proselyte to have the ROC rebels capture the Chinese Psychic Beacon in order to turn the Comintern against each other and allows the PsiCorps to advance their plans further. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * The Chinese will not train infantry after building Barracks. * Some of enemy defenses will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * The Chinese will train infantry immediately after Barracks is established. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * The Chinese will train infantry immediately after Barracks is established, especially some Conscripts to protect the base. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the infiltration units were Saboteurs, and more of them could be trained by the player. The player needed to infiltrate the Tech Center instead of capturing it. * This mission was originally built by Cesare for vanilla Yuri's Revenge. While the layout was mostly the same, the mission was set in Sicily instead and required the player to take out an Allied Spysat Comlink.https://ppmforums.com/viewtopic.php?t=32518 Trivia * There are Jackal Racer prototypes in the northwestern corner of the KI complex, which hints the link between Foehn and Kanegawa Industries. * There is an easter egg in this mission where one of the billboards display an image from the anime ''Mirai Nikki'' (Future Diary). References zh:另辟蹊径 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions